All About You
by rofltheory
Summary: Peach and Beck share an intimate moment at the Salinger estate. Based on the Netflix and Lifetime show "You" 2018
1. Chapter 1

Beck, Beck, Beck…what are you doing here? You wake up wrapped up in an unfamiliar bed in a room that looks like it's from the 50s. There's no clock in here but sunlight is pouring in from the east-facing window. The bright blue wallpaper and white vanity reflects the sun and it is blinding. You cover your eyes. The Salinger estate is expensive and clean and feels like it was built to be displayed, not lived in. You check your phone, scrolling through Lynn and Annika's insta to catch up on what they were up to last night.

They were drinking twenty-dollar cocktails at Attaboy and you don't recognize the guys that have their arms possessively around them. It's eight fifteen in the morning and they won't be up for another few hours. You lay back on the bed and hide your toes in the duvet. Their night looked fun and you're a bit jealous, though honestly your wallet is thanking you for not participating last night. It's so quiet here, though acres and acres of private property will do that to a place. You hear noise downstairs while you're sifting through school e-mails. Peach is up and you reluctantly get out of your blanket cocoon and head downstairs.

Whoa. What is going on here? Peach is already in full makeup and a black button up sweater and black pants, her jet-black hair straightened and shiny. She's sitting in the dining room eating breakfast. "Morning, Beckalissima!" She says cheerfully, probably still coasting on her runner's high.

"What are you doing?" You ask.

"Just eating breakfast. I was starving!" she exclaims.

"You don't eat any of this…" you say, incredulously. Peach says something about the memory of this house and how her aunt used to always make an enormous spread and you just can't stop staring . . Waffles, orange juice, bacon, scrambled eggs…made by a girl whose regular breakfast is a single whole wheat pancake or an egg white fajita? She starts going over the day's itinerary. She's being so weird right now, and why is the day jam packed with events when the whole point was to get away from it all?

"You haven't shopped retail since the Steve Madden incident freshman year." You say with a frown. It's confusing and you're thinking about your pages of poetry that were due and it's like Peach senses your attention wavering because she's rubbing her temple where she was hit. She was attacked in the park, by a stalker, and here you are thinking about writing. You are such a dick.

You feel even worse when she lovingly puts a waffle onto your plate.

"I've been a lot to handle lately, and I want to make it up to you."

"Of course." You say with a breath and force a smile onto your face as she pours syrup over your waffle.

The driver picks you up not long after in a black luxury sedan. You say a polite hello to him but Peach is too busy with her phone texting Lynn and Annika. The sky is pure blue and you are transfixed at the scenery, the lush green, idyllic world you've suddenly been transported to. The driver notices your attention and he starts to tell you a little bit about the history, pointing out small landmarks. "You'll want to look to the left, we're coming up to a beautiful house." He said shortly. "Oh wow." You wonder what sort of life someone would have to live to require seven garages. You can almost imagine yourself relaxing in the gazebo, reading a book, or spending a day in the swimming pool. "How can anyone afford this?" You murmur to yourself.

Peach stops texting to look at you and chuckles lightly. "Oh Beck." She has awakened from her phone trance and now takes over, pointing out places to you. "You'll never find a for sale sign here." She says, almost gloatingly. "It doesn't work with the aesthetic."

It wasn't as bad as you thought, the leaves of the trees are just turning golden and the air is so clean here. Peach is being her usual generous self and buys you a very large americano. The two of you go into store after store and you balk at the prices, but Peach assures you that she will get you anything you like for being "such a good friend in my time of crisis". She takes your hand and pulls you into a boutique. An austere lady who looks to be in her fifties greets the two of you. "Let's get you a dress!" Peach says, flipping through the dresses nonchalantly. You take one look at the prices and wish you hadn't. Even the price tags feel expensive! "Peach…" You say uncomfortably.

"What?" She stops the manic flipping and gives you a frown. She notices you still holding the price tag. "Oh don't worry about it." She says with a wave of her hand. Ok you can't just wave a few thousand dollars away…well. You tilt your head, considering. Maybe Peach can. The lady is back, now very friendly, a twinkle in her eye that reminds you of a wolf before a kill.

"She would like to try this on." Peach says, shoving a gorgeous but skimpy dress into the woman's hands. "Set up a dressing room for us, will you?" The woman recovers from the brusque gesture and nods formally. "And may I suggest some shoes to go with it?"

Peach looks pleased at the suggestion.

"That dress looked amazing on you." Peach gushes as the two of you walk up the stairs back into the house. You set the pizza box down in the kitchen as Peach raves about the show you had just seen, a romantic French one with subtitles. "You know it's so incredible, the chemistry between the female leads, just so beautiful to see." Peach is making Negronis for the both of you, her back turned. You've never seen her so happy.

Maybe it's being back at her home, away from all the stress of work and the busyness of the city, but she's so upbeat and exuberant. She practically inhaled the pizza at dinner and you had to scramble to grab a few slices for yourself. It's…kind of…attractive. No, no, not attractive. You're pleased that she's recovering well. Yeah, that's what you meant.

You lean against the counter beside her and watch her, your eyes inadvertently traveling down to stare at her well-shaped butt. She fits those leather pants perfectly, the result no doubt from her vigorous running regime.

"Those pants look good on you." You say, and she looks over at you and beams, eyes shining.

"I want to capture that sort of moment," You say, returning to the topic at hand. "That raw emotion, but in words, so vivid that you can see it in your mind."

Peach turns and hands over a cocktail. "I get that."

You sip the cocktail thoughtfully, and shiver. "So cold…" you complain. "I'm going to take a shower."

You start running the water in the claw foot bathtub and strip off your clothes in the bedroom. You throw on a comfy purple robe before you head back to the bathroom. It's freezing in this great big mansion, and begrudgingly you long for your cramped New York apartment, where you could crank up the heat and lounge around in your underwear. High heels clicking on the wooden floors signal Peach's arrival. "Darling, just wanted to make sure you don't forget to use the geothermal mud mask, it is life-changing." She says.

"Alright." You say tiredly. "You should take a bath too, Peach." You suggest. "It's been a long day." She looks like she wants to say something more but instead she just nods. "I will." The booze is hitting you now, just enough to make you bold. "Why don't you go do that now? Then we can cuddle up in the master bedroom and you can give me a massage." She looks surprised but then recovers and gives you her trademark smirk.

"Sure." She says, and saunters out of the bathroom with renewed energy. If scientists learned how to bottle that up, they could make millions. You take off the robe and sink into the hot water. God that feels good. You sink up to your ears and just relax, closing your eyes. It's so soothing, you almost fall asleep in the water. You jerk awake and get out, draining the tub. You dry off and put the robe back on. You grab your phone and your drink and head over to the master bedroom. When you enter, Peach is still in the bathroom so you shut the door and you flop down onto her bed. The fireplace is on and the place is nice and toasty. You check your messages again and sip your drink. It's strong and you like that.

Annika was having cravings for Red Rooster and she and Lynn are dining on fried chicken and apple butter cornbread. Lynn demands details on your day and you tell her about the dress and the movie. "Rather have shots than watch a flick about lesbos." Annika texts.

"You always want shots." You text back, rolling your eyes and smiling.

"Speak for yourself." Lynn shoots a text back with a picture of an oyster. This time you laugh out loud. You appreciate the way they include you in the conversation even though they could just talk to each other across the table. Peach comes out of the bathroom, steam billowing out behind her. She has a white robe on and it looks great against her dark skin and black hair.

"What are you laughing at?" She says and joins you on the bed. You show her the texts and she rolls her eyes. You laugh again. "Oh those two…sometimes I swear they still think they're eighteen." she complains, even though you could've sworn she made a similar joke like that a couple days ago.

"Come on, I'll give you that massage now." She says, urging you with her hands. You untie the robe and she pulls it past your shoulders. "Oh…you're naked underneath…dirty girl." She teases as she brushes your blond hair aside.

"It's fucking hot in here." You counter as you lay on your front. You hear Peach taking off her robe too and feel her straddle your butt. To your surprise, she's naked too. You can feel her soft skin against your butt. "Peach…" you start to get up and she pushes you back down firmly.

"Shhh… just be quiet and look at your texts." She says as she massages your shoulders. She's good at this, very good. You don't know where she learned this, maybe from all the massages she's had over her life. Annika and Lynn text you that they're going to some club and you can't seem to focus on the phone anymore, Peach's skilled hands are that distracting. She strokes your hair the way you like and you sink into the sheets, closing your eyes. "Mmm…I love that." You murmur.

"I know you do."

She's gentle with you, loving. She runs her fingers through your long hair, exploring. Soon you feel more than just her hands on you. You feel soft kisses on your neck, her long hair tickling your shoulders and back. A memory enters your mind, last night at Mooney's bookshop. "She's in love with you, you know that, right?" Joe prods, as if he was the only one who could see the inner motives of everyone in the world. And so what? So what, really. There was nothing wrong with two women sharing a deep, emotional bond.

You turn your head to the side and Peach starts nibbling on your earlobe. You inadvertently let out a moan. She must've been paying attention when you brought one of your boyfriends around to meet her and the girls, because there's no other way she could've known that the way her teeth tugged at your ear made your clit throb. You bite your lip and try to keep from squirming. You clench the sheets and she's excited now, kissing you more frantically. You try to sit up and she reluctantly gets off you. You turn to look at her, really look at her. Damn. For a very rare moment you see her the way a guy would see her. She's toned and lean, her long dark falls past her breasts, which are small but perky with dark areolas. Her chocolate brown eyes study you, she's so turned on right now, her nipples are small hard peaks and she's giving you this hungry look that you've never seen before. There's something challenging in her eyes too, this time she doesn't play it off as, "Just trying to make my bestie happy!", like she usually does. She is saying, here I am, I want you, now what are you going to do?

You're this simple girl from Nantucket trying to make it in New York, and yet here's Peach, girl from old money, who's been given everything she's ever wanted and she wants you. No one else but you, ever since you were best friends at Brown.

"Come here." You demand and she breaks the space between you and you're kissing her and she's kissing you, it's hot and messy and you're lying on the satin sheets and it's fucking amazing. You've never been with a woman before and yet it feels so right, her breasts pressing against your breasts, her lips against your lips. She's soft in all the right ways and you run your hands up her back to her neck. There's a desperation in her kisses like any moment she thinks you'll change your mind at any moment. "Hey, Peach…slow down." You say, breathless. "I'm not going anywhere, we have all night, and tomorrow, and the day after that."

"Yeah." She agrees fervently, and she slows down…somewhat. She's kissing your neck again and your breasts are touching, waking that low-down hunger in you. You put your hands on her thighs and she gets it. She pushes you down on the bed and trails kisses from your stomach to your thighs, so close and yet so far. You part your legs to entice her and she goes for it. The first sensation of lips against your sensitive parts just makes you hungry for more. Her tongue languidly runs along the outside, savoring you. She wraps her arms around your thighs and tongues your entrance. You gasp. It's somehow so intimate, to be tasted like this, almost worshiped. She pauses and look over to see her putting her own fingers in her mouth to wet them. You raise your hips impatiently and she enters you. Finally. You collapse back onto the bed, your mouth agape. Yes. Yes! Your mind is screaming and she's curling her fingers inside of you and you're almost crying, it feels so fucking good. She sucks on your clit and you love it, love the attention, you clench hard on her fingers, the poor girl. More. More! You come, gasping, and then again, very soon after.

"Yes, Peach, yes." You're laughing in relief and she's laughing too as she takes a break, resting her head against your thigh.

"Now your turn." You say as you take her chin in your hand, giving her a big, long kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

When you break away from the kiss Peach murmurs your name quietly. She strokes your soft blonde hair. You're still tingling from your orgasms and the warmth of the room caresses your body. Peach moves in and her eager lips find yours again. You run your hands down her arms, to her thighs. "Lie down." You tell her, and she reluctantly agrees.

She rests on the enormous pillows, sweeping her long black hair behind her. You've never done this before, and you are nervous. You caress her thighs. Now she doesn't look as confident, and she watches your face as you part her thighs so you can lie between them. What a sight. She has a small patch of hair and the rest of her is cleanly shaven. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Peach is saying. "Let me kiss you again."

"But I want to." You say, and you see her eyes darken with desire. She lies back as you use your fingers to spread her lips apart, exposing her small clit that had been previously hidden."Let me know how you like it." You say as you bring your lips to her body. She lets out a small gasp as you run your tongue around the outside. She doesn't have a taste, and you run your tongue over the top of her clit and feel her buck against you. Her fingers grab your hair, urging you to continue. You look up to see her watching you through half-closed eyes.

"Use your fingers." She says through a gasp. You wet your fingers but tease her with your tongue. She is soaking, and your fingers fit easily into her. Now she finally stops watching and covers her eyes. You continue to please her with your tongue and she moves her body for a better angle. You can barely thrust into her with your fingers, she's clenching so tightly around you. She tenses for a long moment and you know she is coming, it seems like a long time and finally she relaxes, gasping for air.

You move up beside her and rest your head on the pillow. "How was it?" You asked shyly, and she laughs heartily, running her hands through her hair. "Oh fuck, Beck, that was amazing."You sleep soundly in Peach's bed, her room is west-facing and stopped that damned sun from creeping in during the early morning. You turn to your side and open your eyes. Peach is sleeping on her side, facing you, her breaths slow and steady. You sit up and stretch and yawn. Beside you, Peach wakes and sits up too. "Mm...good morning Beckalish." she says, her voice raspy.

"Morning, Peach." you get out of bed and look out the window. Another beautiful day, blue sky and cute fluffy clouds. Peach comes up behind you and puts her arms around your waist. You feel a kiss on the back of your neck."And what do you want to do today?""Today? Hm I wanna get in some writing time this morning, maybe in the afternoon we can go for a walk?" You turn around and Peach has one eyebrow cocked. "Yeah, sure." she says simply. She walks back over to the beside table and picks up her phone. She's quiet now, and you feel kind of bad. This change in your relationship is new and fragile, and you honestly have no idea where it's going to go. "Let's eat some breakfast?" You suggest.

"Mm. Yeah." She says, and she's the first to leave the room and head Salinger kitchen is huge, it has tall white cabinets and a large dark grey island counter, pristine-looking steel pots on a rack overhead. Peach is a blur of motion as she prepares an egg white omelette for herself, and a regular one for you. You check your Facebook feed and the group chat. Lynn and Annika are complaining about the lack of texting from you and Peach, and Peach shoots a quick quip back about how the bed is sooo comfy and the Salinger estate sooo nice that she couldn't help but sleep in.

Annika replies: Ugh whatever, we're having way more fun than you guys.

You text back: It's not a competition, Annika!

Lynn: If it was we would be winning!

Annika: 🙂

Lynn: 😉

You chuckle at their playful antics and eat your omelette. The peppers taste so fresh and you want to thank Peach for cooking but Peach has already gone to sit outside on the deck. You finish your food and go upstairs to get your laptop. You find Peach in the living room sitting on the love seat, watching tv. "Just going to...scootch in beside you." You say, awkwardly maneuvering with your laptop in two hands. You sit/fall down onto the love seat and turn too see Peach's expression. "Sure." She says, not tearing her eyes away from the reality wedding show. Hm. You open your laptop and check your emails. There's a few stories to read from the others in class and an e-mail from Joe.

Hope you and Peach are doing well, I'm looking forward to seeing you when you get back.

That's...something you don't want to deal with right now. You pull up a word doc and get to work. You feel good today, your mind is clear and the words seem to come from your head to the keys and into the computer in a way you haven't experienced before. You write about a girl who learns to fly and she flies to a rich neighborhood and settles in a tree in the park. The residents don't want her there because it diminishes the value of their property. When you're done with the poem an hour has gone by and you look over, excited to show Peach what you have written.

She's sleeping, resting on the arm of the love seat. She looks so peaceful, you don't want to disturb her. You grab a blanket and put it over her. Peach's eyes flutter open and she stirs groggily. "You feel asleep." You giggle at her, and she rubs her eyes.

"How long was I asleep for?""Not sure." You want to show her your poem but now you remember her comment about your 'self-absorbed poems' and it still stings."Let's see what you wrote." She nods at the laptop and you hand it over. She reads it, brow furrowing in concentration."What do you think?""It's...pretty good! See, this is what you needed, get away from all that nonsense in New York..." She gestures with her hands. You know she was about to say more, probably about Joe, but she stops take a seat beside her and rest your head on her shoulder. She is tense and you rub her knee."How about that walk now?"

The two of you wander down the meandering driveway onto the grassy lawn. Peach leads, taking over as a hostess. There is a beautiful pathway that leads to a garden that reminds you of the garden of Alice in wonderland. You sniff a pink rose and the scent is overwhelming."It's lovely." You tell Peach as she proudly shows you a peach tree she helped plant as a small 's a fountain in the center of the garden and you rush over to sit at the edge. "Come take a picture with me!" You say. Peach take a seat next to you, fussing with her hair. "Oh you look perfect." you hurry her and snap a few pictures from a few angles."Send that to me." Peach starts to walk around the fountain edge. You follow her, the water splashing onto you. "Oops!" Peach almost slips and you grab her. You both jump off the edge, and sit down on a nearby bench. You send her the pictures and go about making sure it is ready for Instagram.

"You know, there's a very nice seafood restaurant in town, I'll take you there tonight." Peach says, patting your arm. She's pleased again, and ready to woo you with her rich-girl charm."Sounds great." You say, and you rest your head on her shoulder. You see her instinctively look around before relaxing."Just the two of us." You murmur quietly. After a brief pause Peach leans down and kisses you.

When the two of you head back into the house you go into the kitchen. "Let me get you a glass of water." You say, reaching for the cabinet. But Peach is already there, blocking your way. "I don't want a glass of water." She says, and kisses you, a long lingering kiss that lets you know exactly what she wants.

She pulls at your shirt and you help her get it over your head, to be tossed onto the counter. "Mm...right here, Peach?" you purr as she helps you take off your pants. Her hand reaches between your thighs, rubbing you through your red panties. You bite your lip and spread your legs, giving her access. She slides her fingers down your panties, and you arch into her touch. It has been only a couple of hours since your last orgasm, but now you feel yourself ready to go again. She touches you almost reverently, and you feel a warmth growing down low. Peach pulls down your panties and sits you on the counter.

She dives in boldly, having gotten a feel as to what you like. "Ah, Peach!" You gasp as her tongue massages your clit. You can count on one hand the number of guys that have gone down on you and you feel so lucky that you're getting eaten out for the second time in as many days. The thought is enough to get you off, a small orgasm which Peach cleverly teases into a second one, larger. "Oh!" You say as she continues, and you feel yourself clenching hard as your orgasm builds and builds, like riding a roller coaster. "Ah!" You cry out as you climax. You toss your head back and take in a deep breath of cool air. Peach stands up and wipes her lip, grinning. "That was amazing!" You gasp, dizzy and high. She looks pleased. "Alright, let's go watch TV." She says, taking you by the hand and leading you back into the living room.


End file.
